


【贝壳花】纹身

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: 并非他不想纹身，只是他喜欢的又太多，喜好变化的又太快，纹身是给长情的人准备的一方治愈良药，对他而言不过是一块食之无味弃之可惜的鸡肋。





	【贝壳花】纹身

纹身

 

*

克里斯没有纹身。每个人都知道。不光如此，他还有定期去做全身除毛，把衣服全部脱掉的时候，光滑的皮肤在昏黄的灯里像是一剂最有效的催情药。费德里科躺在床上欣赏他的邻居兼队友兼偶像刻意放缓动作的脱衣秀，他们已经在球队的更衣室里洗过澡，他的不能再短的短发已经干透了，克里斯最近有些长长的小卷毛还略微带着一点点湿意。费德里科已经学会把克里斯家的大床当做自己的领地，他早就把自己扒光让自己靠进柔软的靠背，累了一天的小腿舒展开，一边盯着克里斯一寸一寸地展示自己的身材，一边不紧不慢地用右手上下撸动自己已经半勃起的阴茎。等克里斯终于脱好了慢吞吞地爬上床的时候，费德里科先是把他用力地勾过来含住了他的乳头——在克里斯脱裤子的时候他就已经盯上了这两个小家伙，饶有兴味地看它们在冷空气和色情的视奸中慢慢地挺立起来。

克里斯给自己找了一个舒服的姿势，他分开双腿跨坐在费德里科身上，屁股正好对在身下男孩儿的阴茎上，结结实实地含进臀缝里，手臂也不闲着，抱住男孩的头努力地把更多的胸肉送进他的嘴里。他挺起胸膛，腰部折成一个大角度的弧线，稍微转头就能看到费德里科拦在他后腰上的手臂，上面密密麻麻的填的满满当当的花纹和自己干净的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。他忍不住呻吟一声，在尤文图斯的某个卫生间里他已经踩着马桶盖给自己做了个简单但是到位的润滑——感谢他这么多年的性爱经验，此时已经被捂热的润滑液顺着他再也夹不紧的穴口缓缓地淌下来，热乎乎地浇在男孩儿的阴茎上。费德里科依旧咬着他的乳头，把他漂亮的胸肌啃的水光淋淋遍布红痕，还不忘用天真的神情讲最下流的话：“怎么，屁股已经想要挨操的开始流水了？”

克里斯怎么也不能明白，为什么这些看上去眉清目秀，平时都一副乖巧的不得了的模样，却总是能在床上脸不红心不跳地讲出那些他听了都耳根发烫的话。他就不该为了男孩儿能更快地操他而费劲吧啦地给自己扩张，克里斯在心里小小地抽了自己一个耳光，他就不该这么迁就这些小恶魔们。他们只会得寸进尺，占了便宜还卖乖，让他再也狠不下心来对他们，之后再也无法拒绝他们任何合理或者不合理的要求。

费德里科帮助克里斯坐在自己身上顺利地吞下自己的阴茎，握着克里斯光滑柔韧的腰向上顶弄了一会儿之后，觉得不过瘾就粗暴地把克里斯从身上掀下去，抓着他的两条长腿把他折成一个跪趴的姿势，屁股高高地翘起来，附在他身上把自己的阴茎再次插进去。他的胳膊就支撑在克里斯旁边，克里斯把自己的手臂支在下巴下面，偏过脸去用舌尖膜拜男孩儿那些神秘又美丽的纹身——并非他不想纹身，只是他喜欢的又太多，喜好变化的又太快，纹身是给长情的人准备的一方治愈良药，对他而言不过是一块食之无味弃之可惜的鸡肋。他听到费德里科在他上方吸了一大口气：听说纹过的皮肤会更敏感，大约是真的了？他温热的气息缓缓地吐在克里斯的耳垂上，克里斯来意大利还不算太久，他专门用了最简单的词汇，压低声音，一个字一个字咬的清清楚楚：“还有谁在这张床上操过你？迪巴拉？坎塞洛？本坦库尔？”他每说一个名字就深深顶撞一下，意大利男孩颀长的阴茎几乎要捅到克里斯的胃里，“或者是曼朱基齐？还是我们的好队长？你一定很喜欢他那根大鸡巴，总是在他换裤子的时候一直盯着看。”

“我要把我的名字纹在你的屁股上和大腿内侧，让那些被你勾引的人在掰开你的腿的时候就能看到谁是你的主人，你这个淫荡的婊子，”费德里科咬牙切齿地仿佛要将克里斯拆吃入腹，再也不给别人享受的机会，“我还要把姓氏纹在你的胸前，”他拧住克里斯被蹂躏的无比敏感的乳尖，把它夹在指尖玩弄，“省的你总是想在外面脱衣服，用你这对大奶子勾引所有能看到你的人。”

“哈，”克里斯喘息着，他的句子被撞的支离破碎，但他并不是处于下风的那一个，“你不是第一个有这种想法的，也不会是最后一个。如果，我是说如果，把之前所有上过床的人的名字都纹在身上的话，你的名字大概已经找不到自己的位置了，男孩。”

是了。克里斯身着血红色在老特拉福德受尽宠爱的时候他才是个十岁出头的小男孩，更别提那张被他一直珍藏着的四年前他顶着一张幼稚又紧张地蠢脸和克里斯的合照，这大约是他们之间永远无法跨越的一条鸿沟。他一边胡思乱想一边啃咬克里斯光滑的背肌，在上面留下泛着水光的让克里斯在几天内没办法好好地在更衣室脱下上衣的痕迹，下身更用力地捣弄，成功地让克里斯的呻吟变了个调。他咬住克里斯的耳垂，用牙齿厮磨那块软肉，舌头舔弄还没来得及戴上钻石耳钉的赤裸裸的耳洞。“你以为你说这样的话就能让我认输？我不怕你，克里斯，”他喘息着在克里斯耳边威胁他，听上去像是某只不知天高地厚的小奶猫的宣言，但克里斯知道这是一头即将亮出利爪的花豹，“我不是第一个，但我终将会是最后一个。我们走着瞧。”


End file.
